The present invention is concerned with walking aids for the infirm or disabled.
The invention is based on the observation that there is a need for a walking aid to fill the gap between a walking frame, which has to be lifted and pushed by the user, and a wheelchair, which is of limited use indoors, is relatively costly, and carries the user but does not promote walking exercises.